


Green-Eyed Bakeneko

by SaltiSnacks



Series: Bakeneko [6]
Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crossdressing, Cussing, Dramatic Irony, Embarrassed Kirishima, Flashbacks, Fluff and Crack, Implied Sexual Content, Innuendo, M/M, Moments of Drama and Angst, Oblivious Asami and Kirishima, Risque Situations, Sexual Content, Sexual Humor, Sexual Tension, Sexual thoughts, Tags Contain Spoilers, Texting, frustrated Asami
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-15
Updated: 2018-09-15
Packaged: 2019-06-30 17:49:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15756726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaltiSnacks/pseuds/SaltiSnacks
Summary: Akihito is irritated.Bakeneko to the rescue, much to Asami's frustration.Someone gets burned while getting wet.





	Green-Eyed Bakeneko

**Author's Note:**

> *I do not own any of the offical characters. They belong to the wonderful Yamane Ayano. Only the original characters are mine.
> 
> **Three cheers to nephthyslaments for the awesome help with this story. A lot of this is all her, the naughty girl. ^_^ We had a blast putting this one together.
> 
> ***I have not read all the fanfictions available on ff.net or LJ. I am not a member of the communities. If this series is similar to any works there, I have no idea how it happened except we think alike. If so, hello, mental twin!

The unique architecture of the room went unnoticed by Akihito. The black and maroon decorations were also ignored. He was getting seriously pissed. He struggled not to glare daggers across the hall in the Tokyo International Forum. Waiters were still cleaning up from the dinner served to the guests. The other half of the room was set up as a dance floor where a small group of performers played the waltz and other types of music.

Shifting again, he peered around the large white pillar rising at a angle into the ceiling. What he witnessed only made him rage internally further. Bakeneko growled in his head and demanded to be let out to play. The instant refusal made him whine at Akihito in protest.

As long as he maintained his current position as a criminal photographer, his hands were tied. Watching this same farcical play enacted over and over at each function he covered for the newspaper grated on his nerves. Maybe he should finally give in and accept the inevitable. He was only being stubborn to be stubborn.

The situation currently underway involved a female guest for the awards ceremony draping herself like a hungry python eyeing a slab of beef all along Asami's side at his table. He had already brushed her off twice, but she was persistent. “ _Persistent, stupid, or both_ ,” they thought simultaneously. Surrounded by other company CEOs, politicians, actors, musicians, and the upper crust of Tokyo society, Akihito knew that Asami couldn’t retaliate in the manner he wanted. A low hiss sounded from between his teeth.

Suoh was positioned a little way down the same wall giving him some serious side-eye. He watched the left hand curl. Akihito grinned evilly.

Catching narrowed golden eyes from across the room, he glared back once more before storming out of the room. He had more than enough photos for the paper. Suoh slipped out after him.

MyKitten: Going to the room. I’m done before I try to choke a bitch. try to be back for the ceremony but Im kinda tired. May take nap. Edit tonorrow.

MyKitten: *tomorrow

PossessiveBastard: Want dinner sent up?

MyKitten: Im ok. You better behave bastard. Suoh is my eyes.

PossessiveBastard: All right. I will. See you later, brat.

MyKitten: ;P

Asami lightly chuckled until another sound intruded on the moment. His eyes narrowed at the brunette slinking back toward him. He huffed a sigh to himself. Apparently she refused to get the hint. Just another stubborn bitch in heat. Short of pulling his gun in her face and threatening her with Tokyo Bay, he knew her only interest in him was his position, money, power and, of course, body.

He was definitely going to have some minor emotional bruises to soothe because of this. His lips curled into a smirk at the images of how he was going to smooth frayed nerves crossed his vision. Oh, yes, the delicious moans and cries he would pull from his kitten would smother out the grating nasally voice filling his ear at the moment.

“Asami-sama, dance with me.”

“I don't dance at these functions.”

“Oh really.” She attempted to purr, but it came out more like a stutter. “We could slip out of here and go dancing at one of your clubs instead. Get the pipes and joints lubricated if you get my meaning.”

“Unfortunately, I'm still needed here. I’m presenting an award during the ceremony this evening. And for your information, I do _not_ dance at any of my clubs either.” Not with her anyway.

The memory of Akihito grinding his ass into his pelvis in the upstairs office to the pounding music two weekends ago at Dracaena flashed across his mind's eye causing him to briefly salivate with lust.

That night had been fire under his skin, searing straight into his long-term memory, as Akihito was the most demanding and forceful he had ever been. Taking and giving as good as he got. Slamming _him_ up against the glass before swallowing him deep into his throat. Shattering his iron self control over his own voice and libido with only a few swallows while pressing delicate fingers behind his sac in tandem to the tongue and throat muscles massaging him to orgasm. Leaving him heaving for breath after his startled shout, and staring down in amazement at a grinning kitten licking his lips.

Meeting him thrust for thrust while demanding more before flipping them over and riding him with such abandon even he had back and hip pains the next morning.

The scratch marks down his back remained for days. Kiss and bite marks lasted longer. Akihito blushed scarlet every time he saw them. Kirishima and Suoh had snickered when he showed up in a turtle neck, almost making _him blush_. He had glared back and silently dared them to say anything.

 _Too bad Akihito is still too willful to be my plus one._ He knew Asami didn’t give a damn about what others thought. Akihito, however, was too worried about his own reputation. His career would be over. It was an open secret in the underground about them being together. In the light of day, the truth had yet to be revealed. Asami was getting tired of hiding. He wanted him firmly at his side.

One of the politicians Asami knew both above and below ground thankfully took pity on him and drew his attention away from the pertinacious witch. He would have to give the man an extra bonus next month under the table. _Maybe I'll throw in a few bottles of the good quality cognac he prefers imbibing._

A murmur swept through the crowd. Everyone’s attention focused toward the main door. A woman he recognized immediately stood regally at the threshold while calmly surveying the crowd like an empress over her subjects. “Bakeneko.”

He stood up from the table. Several men around the room bowed; all of them being in his employ. Even Suoh, who had returned after seeing Akihito to the hotel room, bowed deeply.

Those wishing to hide their secrets quickly fled as far as they could from the stunning creature. She was surrounded by hapless suitors vying for her attention. A flair of jealousy surprised him. She was his creature. No one else's.

The world at large, both in the day and in the night, knew of Bakeneko. Newscasters speculated on him or her with each appearance. The first being after the untimely accident that put Asami in a coma for months. He, or she as it was in this moment, helped lead Sion Corp. away from downfall during his absence with an iron fist alongside Akihito and his friends. Everyone knew of her fierce loyalty to him. Several even conjectured she was his lover.

Leaked videos of the Bakeneko, seemingly appearing out of nowhere in smoke and loud hisses as she waylaid whichever victim faced her rage, showed up on the regular. The latest target being a former diet member disgraced live on television as each secret was exposed to the world.

Akihito was missing the photograph of a lifetime. He waved Kirishima to his side with a swift hand.

“Asami-sama?”

“Grab a cellphone picture as best you can and send it to Akihito. He left too soon.”

“At once.”

The usual twitching cat ears were missing, but the very humanlike ears were pointed at the tips. “Are those Harry Winston diamonds she’s wearing?” he wondered aloud as he took in the vision before him.

A gorgeous pair of straight-line drop earrings caught and reflected the light from the pear and round shaped diamonds flowing down to flawless pear shaped blood red rubies hanging delicately at each end. The beautiful tortoiseshell hair was styled in a sleek chignon that only served to emphasize the expertly applied cosmetics. Eyes the color of emeralds glowed from the dramatic black and silver smokey eye makeup and thick lashes. A light dusting of blush accented the high dramatic cheekbones. The lush kissable lips were painted a bright red.

Her dress was a masterpiece. The black chiffon halter-style top was banded at each side of the chest and underneath the bustline with 1” black leather strips. All together, they formed a triangle that drew attention to the chiffon pleats of the bust and then upwards to the 2” black leather collar of the halter that encircled her neck. Black chiffon fell in elegant folds from the empire waist of the gown to the floor. A black bolero of soft buttery leather covered her arms while sleeve openings drew attention to the slim fingers topped by sharp curling nails painted red.

Her eyes appraised the room and a smile flashed across her face before she moved from the doorway. The chiffon moved and flowed around each step, finally revealing its last details. A slit almost to the hip allowed the observer a glimpse of a red garter belt clipped to a sheer black silk thigh high stocking and delicate feet encased in a pair of bright red Loubitin stilettos, a red satin pointed toe that was finished off with a broad wrap around ankle tie topped with a bow.

Bakeneko was raw unadulterated sin. A goddess made flesh to walk among mortals and lead them into temptation.

What crushed Asami were so many of the similarities she had to his Akihito. The nose was slightly different, though. The teeth were whiter. And the eyes. These were sparkling cat iris green while his were hazel. She told him she did it on purpose just to tease him during a random phone call after a near miss of Akihito being kidnapped…again.

Her strut from the doorway and across the floor would have made even the VS Angels envious when her eyes finally landed on him. He saw those same exotic eyes narrow as they zeroed in on the woman trying to regain his attention.

“I strongly recommend you leave. Now."

“What? Why?”

“If she gets here before you leave, you may just lose your surgically created face to those nails. That’s my Bakeneko.”

“Bake…neko. She's here?”

“She's almost here. Last warning.”

Her face turned ashen and she gave a small shriek when she saw the breathtaking woman with hooked razor-sharp nails heading their direction. Lifting her skirt, she rushed away from the chuckling man.

“Master.” Finger pads stroked his face possessively, keeping nails protectively away from his face. Grabbing the hand, he pressed a kiss to the knuckles.

“Bakeneko. To what do I owe the honor of your singular appearance?” He slowly and blatantly ran his eyes from head to toe and back up, eyes darkening with banked lust.

A coquettish look through her lashes and throaty purr stirred Asami’s desire further and he felt a distinct twitch in his tuxedo pants.

“You very well know why. The room is destroyed even as we speak. It's a good thing you own that hotel, or you wouldn't get your security deposit back. I’m your plus one now. I’ll demonstrate to all these vapid horny bitches who exactly can make you hard and keep you that way..." A hand stroked down the front of his tuxedo pants and then up before cupping him in full view of the guests. People went slack-jawed at her brazenness. " _All night_.” 

Asami took a deep breath to calm his raging libido down before answering. “Damn it. He’s that angry?”

“He's calmer now and laying down for a nap.”

“Drink?” He waved toward the open bar.

“No alcohol. Doesn’t mix well with me being as I am. Water would be nice.”

“Would you also pose for a picture?”

She gave a light laugh. “For him, I bet. Anything master asks will be done. But, won’t he get upset about the rumors starting up again?”

“He's…surprisingly...lenient with you. Strange. I never realized that before.”

She shifted toward Asami and put a manicured hand on his chest as he put his arm around her waist. He smirked at the forlorn looks on several faces staring their way. She lightly swatted at him after Kirishima took the picture. “Maybe because he knows.”

He chuckled in response. “Kirishima, a glass of water.”

“I can very well get it myself. I’m the Bakeneko, remember? All I have to do is say ‘Boo' and show my teeth.” Opening her mouth slightly, pointed teeth suddenly clicked into place with a pop. The people within visual range stared in shock before backing away.

She giggled and blew a kiss. The circle around them widened even further. Her voice slightly changed with the teeth to include a slight lisp. “Yet, I changed for you. It's so exhausting going from male to female. So many expectations of beauty. Blech." She stuck her tongue out in disgust. "Back in a moment, master.”

She strolled away with her head high. Guests parted quickly, forming a direct path to the dessert table. One nail popped into a grape before disappearing between painted lips. A strawberry was next before a glass of water was requested that had the server stumbling hurriedly to retrieve.

“What I wouldn’t give to bend that over a table.” Asami almost burst into laughter at the sighed words from his secretary. It came out as a cough. “I did _NOT_ mean to say that out loud.” Kirishima turned pink as he uncharacteristically stuttered. “Please don't tell Toya I said that, Asami-sama.”

“See something you like, Kei?” The teasing was unavoidable.

“I would never dare, sir. A bakeneko would be…”

“Unrestrained and fun?” He poked at his secretary.

Kirishima visibly swallowed. “Wild.”

“Imagine those claws lightly going down your back.”

“Asami-sama…please.” Kirishima gave him a pleading look. “I will not overstep. She has no interest. Her sights are set only on serving you. As a male, female, or feral. Plus, I have Toya.”

“Suit yourself.” He lightly chuckled.

A shriek filled the air. Turning, he could only stare at the unfolding scene. The room went still and silent after squawked off notes from the startled musicians stopped echoing.

The brunette woman, who's name he didn’t pay attention enough to catch, was on the ground. Her hair was twisted between clawed fingers, bending her head backward, forcing her to look directly into an angry pair of green eyes from the snarling face inches from her own.

A singsong voice floated from red lips causing a disjoint in everyone’s minds. Female appearance. Male voice. “You dare. You _dare_ try to threaten _me_ , Akamine Keiko. The one who slept her way to the top of her company and is quietly skimming money off the bottom line. The one trying to slut her way into Asami Ryuichi's pants in order to grasp for even more. Think again, _bitch_. You're not his lover and _never will_ _be_.” The fingers twisted harder, making the woman shriek again in pain, as an evil smirk grew, exposing a white fang.

“Bakeneko, enough.” His baritone resonated, sharp in authority, around the silent room.

The hand and claws immediately retreated from the sniveling sobbing woman on the floor. “Of course, master. Just one more thing.”

She tilted the full water glass over the woman's head. “Now you're wet all over instead of just between your legs.”

Several choked off laughs and coughs filled the room before another voice joined in. “Akamine, you're fired. The police will be waiting for you outside for a full investigation into your projects.”

“You demon spawn!” She lunged at Bakeneko.

A graceful slide one way with a tiptoed heel, a slight twist of the hips and torso, and a flaring skirt sent the woman stumbling past onto her face. The exposed leg sent a strike of desire through almost every male within view.

“Suoh!”

“At once, Bakeneko-sama.” He materialized from the crowd. Lightly grabbing Akamine’s arm, he pulled her from the floor. “Come with me, miss.”

“No! No!” She tried to pull free from Suoh’s grasp and escape.

Suoh sighed, “It's either come with me, or face her. You'll lose. Badly.”

“Please let me mess up that fake face.” White pointed teeth gleamed in the light.

She must have seen the shadow of death in Bakeneko’s eyes because the woman flinched and stumbled away. “Keep her away from me.”

“Wise choice. Now come with me.” Two more guards separated from the crowd to follow Suoh and the shaking terrified woman.

The female voice reappeared after a haughty sniff. “Floor shows over and I'm not even getting paid. Back to what you were doing, everyone. We still have an award ceremony to get to.” She clapped her hands sharply.

Slowly noise and talking began to refill the room; gossip about the stunning woman walking back toward a smirking Asami Ryuichi.

“You just had to restrain me, master.”

“It was for your own good. I don’t need demon hunters after my Bakeneko.”

“As if they could catch me. A few have already tried with no luck. Not all my guises are known to the general public.”

“Oh really?”

“One even checks in on you. It's so funny to see your obliviousness,” she teased.

“You stay that close? Don’t you roam free?”

“I rarely leave Tokyo. When I do…it's usually not for anything good.” Her expression soured.

“My apologies for bringing up poor memories.”

“Ladies and gentlemen, please proceed to the auditorium, Hall C, for the award ceremony beginning in fifteen minutes. Thank you.” The chairman’s voice crackled across a bad microphone connection.

“Shall we?” He held out his arm for her.

“I never did get my water.” She pouted as she linked onto him.

“Kirishima.”

“Yes, sir.” He disappeared to follow the request.

“But drinks aren’t allowed in the auditorium.”

“Who are you with and who are you? You really think anyone is going to say anything? _Now_ you worry about rules?” He quirked an eyebrow.

She chuckled. “True. Oh, and make sure you get your lover nice and ‘wet' yourself later.”

“I fully plan to.”

“Good.”

~R&A~

“He doesn't deserve that award, master.”

“You know it, and so do I. Akihito is working on it.”

“So am I.”

“He may seem like a philanthropist, but his illegal dumping and ecological destruction need to be exposed.”

“And so he shall be. I’m hitching a ride on his next boat.”

“Good. My turn is coming up soon to present Aoyama’s award for his charity work. I'll be back shortly.”

“Don't let a cat get your tongue up there.”

“Har har.”

“What about a kitten's?”

“Hush, you. That will be later.”

She smirked. “I see.”

~R&A~

PossessiveBastard: The ceremony is about over. You awake?

MyKitten: Yup.

PossessiveBastard: I'll be there in 20 or so. Be waiting for me?

MyKitten: I need a shower first. Forgot to turn the air on in here. Oh and…oops

PossessiveBastard: I've already been warned about the room. Bakeneko told me.

PossessiveBastard: I'll just get you messy again. We'll shower together later.

MyKitten: Im taking a damn shower bastard.

MyKitten: Bakeneko showed up?! Damn! I missed a photo! I could have bought food for a month with that.

PossessiveBastard: Yes. To protect my honor from those conniving women for you. She put whatever her name was…Something with a C or K in her place quite nicely.

MyKitten: She?

PossessiveBastard: She's in her female guise tonight.

MyKitten: Damn! Thats an even rarer picture than of the feral! Fuuuck!

PossessiveBastard: Kirishima took a picture for you. He'll send it shortly.

PossessiveBastard: I'll just help you get clean before dirtying you up again.

MyKitten: …

PossessiveBastard: And what does that mean?

MyKitten: Just…ugh

Bakeneko leaned over to see his phone. “Anything I need to know?”

“Just telling him I'll be there in about 20 minutes.”

About two minutes passed before Bakeneko straightened in her chair. “Oh my. I’m being summoned. Excuse me, master. There is something else I must see to.”

“Can’t you just…poof out?” He made a vague gesture into the air.

“And leave the smell of fire and brimstone in here to gag everyone? Please. I’m too classy for that.” She brushed her fingers down his face, careful again of the sharp nails before standing up. “À bientôt, master.”

“Hopefully not too soon. You appearing usually presages doom.”

She winked as she turned to walk down the aisle and exited as calmly as she had appeared. Suoh, Hayashida, and Shiro materialized from the darkness to follow.

 

“Sooner than you think.”

* * *

“Damn it, you bastard! You scared me!”

He was still laughing. Only Akihito saw this side of him. “Your face.”

“What? Is there something on my face?” He furiously scrubbed with his cloth, adding to Asami's amusement.

“No, your face after I got you.” He was still chuckling as he stepped into the western-style tub and shower with Akihito. “I believe I mentioned getting you clean before messing you all up again...”

Akihito puffed out his cheeks before releasing a short laugh. “I guess you did.”

A stray thought struck and Asami started laughing again.

“What?”

“Bakeneko asked if I was going to get you nice and wet. I assume this applies, but it's not quite what she meant.”

The wash rag hit him in the chest. “You…you…” Any further words were forgotten as Asami retaliated in the best way.

[Bakeneko's Earrings](https://goo.gl/images/btrhgk)

[Bakeneko's Heels](https://goo.gl/images/dU2WYq)

[Similar to Bakeneko's Dress, but Add a Slit](https://goo.gl/images/MTwyqW) and leather along the top seams.

[Bakeneko's Bolero](https://goo.gl/images/RcWG1d)

**Author's Note:**

> ***Runs away laughing maniacally***  
> _____  
> Here's what I mean by tortoiseshell. These beautiful cats here. https://www.thesprucepets.com/tortoiseshell-cat-profile-554703
> 
> If your curious about the architecture in the room, check this craziness out. There's a page for Hall C, too.  
> http://www.t-i-forum.co.jp/en/facilities/exhibition/


End file.
